User talk:Haegemonia
Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Topic I Nice job on all your edits! Keep up the good work, my friend! --Phazon Sentinel 13:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : Well thank you, that is quite kind of you to say! --Haegemonia 14:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Your welcome. Oh, just a simple thing. In the future, don't add the |thumb| in the infobox area as it will make it ugli-er or the |frame| in an image as it will make it ridiculously huge..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Allright, thanks for the tip. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) In the future, just add if you feel the article should be deleted.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:34, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :My apologies, I simply did not wish to appear too forward or present myself as callous--Haegemonia(talk) 22:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Good luck on the Adminship. :)- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) : Thank you, and many thanks for your kind words about my contributions :D --Haegemonia(talk) 23:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request Regarding your request on sysop status, I believe that you have shown yourself to be a good candidate, looking at your contributions to the wiki. Since we do seem to be in need of an extra sysop or two, I do not think that it would be a problem to have you on the team. So are you fully informed about the priorities, abilities, and responsibilities a moderator holds? ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 16:11, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes I am, and I assure you I will not let you down! :) --Haegemonia(talk) 16:12, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very well then. I am entrusting you with the powers and station of sysop. Good luck. ~ Nightmare Hobo ~ Talk Page 16:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you sir =D --Haegemonia(talk) 16:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Request for Help I realize that technical support is not your job, but I do have a question that's been bugging me, and I haven't been able to get an answer from anybody else... Whenever I edit articles, I get this yellow box reading "New! Category tagging toolbar. Try it out or see help to learn more." hovering at the bottom of my screen, obscuring text in the frame (there's another box over the formatting controls near the top). Try as I might, I've been unable to resolve the issue - those boxes refuse to go away. They can make editing difficult at times, since they obscure the text...do you have any ideas? Will it just go away eventually? - d2r 14:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: For some reason, my text is bold. Not sure why, but I can't seem to correct that... : I've never seen that myself, could you post a picture of it? : See if you can see a "dismiss" command on the toolbar, that is generally how you close down wikia messages like that. As for the bold thing, I think it may be due to your placement of the apostraphies, but also be sure to check your preferences and see if you have set that as a text option. Hope this helps.--Haegemonia(talk) 15:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : Huh... now I have bold text... --Haegemonia(talk) 15:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've noticed that seems to happen whenever someone posts after Hobo. I think it's something to do with his sig, but I'm not sure...anyway, I'll try and get you a screenshot.- d2r 15:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::It seems hobo was missing a in his sig. I'll have to message him about that. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, here it is...- d2r 15:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Try clicking "code view" on your screen there. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Didn't help. It just brought up a small screen saying "Category: Weapons" in a couple of brackets. Man, this is frustrating. It only seems to happen when I edit articles, though; it doesn't show when I'm editing talk pages...- d2r 15:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I think its a template issue, as your editing template is kind of strange. Have you added any widgets or set up any weird add-ons? --Haegemonia(talk) 15:34, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Going to put this line back onto the first margin to avoid it getting sandwiched...anyway, as far as I know, I have no widgets. This is actually my first experience with Wiki software (I'm still relatvely new), so...not sure. But everything SHOULD be on default...- d2r 15:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I know what's wrong. See, I prefer not to use rich text editing, so I didn't know wiki was still doing its "news" prompts. See, wikia loves to post news of its new features on your page, which is great and all, but they never go away until wikia makes it so. However, while this is the case with Rich-Text, it is not so with the regular editor. : To fix the problem, go to your home page, click preferences, click editing, then deselect the use of rich text editing, then save. Now, this means you will lose the ability to see pictures and such while editing, but I actually prefer it, and you won't have to deal with those boxes. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:47, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help. I appreciate it. - d2r 16:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, god, it's still there. This sucks.- d2r 16:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Help Wanted? Since, if I'm not mistaken, you are the newest Administrator, and thus likely have yet to be bothered at least quite as much as the other admins around here, I'll pose this request to you. Have you any need for additional administrators? I've been around here alot lately, and while I can't promise 10 or so contributions per day, every day, I can say that I will likely be sticking around for a long while. That said, there are several things that I'd like to do around here that have required me to bother admins as I lack "proper clearence" to do certain things. Not a big deal, just throwing my hat in the ring. Thank you for your time. --LBCCCP 02:41, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, as of now I don't believe any additional admins are required, but this may change in the future. However, should you feel strongly enough about this, I suggest leaving a request with Nightmare Hobo, as he is the one in charge of granting admin status; if you have any additional questions about what it is like to be an admin, however, please don't hesitate to contact me. :--Haegemonia(talk) 12:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) A novel idea Hi there, now I asked Cheesy Snake this, but didn't realise he was on leave, so I was instead going to ask you. Now, I have begun writing a novel as a sequel to Dead Space, and I want to get it off the ground, so I was hoping to post some chapters of the novel online, here, to get fan reviews, and if they're good, I can get the book to Viseral. It's a long shot, but I would aprectiate it if you consider the idea, and make the wikia a real community to enjoy. Thanks, your friend, User:Tazio1 :I see no problem with posting the novel here, however, it should be posted in the forums, given its current status of being non-canon; this way it is still easily accessible to anyone who wants to read it and comment on it. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the friendly welcome! I will do my best to live up to the standards and expectations of the admins. --LBCCCP 16:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Computer Busted Okay, this is Haegemonia, my laptop is busted and I haven't been able to log on due to my password being stored on that computer. Until I can get this sorted out, I won't be able to log on, so I might be gone for another week or so. In my abscense, I ask the other admins to please make sure my pages are not vandalised,and I will return as soon as I get get my laptop fixed (or, at least, my files off of the hard drive). I will post here again when I am back, and I hope I am not causing any major inconvenience. Many thanks, Haegemonia We've got your back, bru. Anyone who touches your page will get blocked so hard that . --LBCCCP 02:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) AWWWWWRITE, I AM BACK IN THE HIZZ-HAWSE!!! --Haegemonia(talk) 00:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RIG Health Is there a particular way we reference RIG health (Segments)? It's not critical right now (mostly has to do with information I'm collecting/sorting elsewhere) but it would be helpful to know if we did. Auguststorm1945 03:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :There is currently no set term used for the RIG health, but I would conclude segment would be exceedingly appropriate, given that is how it is referenced in the Official Game Guide. True, the segments are really more representative of demarcations in the percentage of health Isaac currently has, but "segment" presents an excellent way to convey the idea of Isaac's health status in a clear, concise manner. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Community Portal? Not to seem inane or dense, but why don't we have a community portal? Or rather, why was it removed? (I imagine there was some discussion previously when I wasn't paying attention.) Simply curious. Auguststorm1945 18:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :It was removed as it was not really being used by anyone and was simply acting as unnecessary clutter; Virtually people used the forums instead of the portal (only 3 people ever posted on it), so we simply excised the portal. Of course, if enough people feel like the portal would be useful for this wiki, I would be glad to restore it. Also, never worry about coming off dense or inane; I am always happy to assist in whatever the community needs. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the explanation (it was just bugging me as to why it wasn't there). Auguststorm1945 19:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Marine helmets, as in reply to your comment on August's page I didn't know that. Thanks for the info. I have only seen the one with head/mouth exposed. I would appreciate it if you could send me a screen of a version of a marine corpse wearing a heavy one. Happy belated New Year. I wonder why EA did gave the marines different versions of helmets? Variety perhaps? M10 101 00:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC)]] :No problem. Also, an example of a marine with the full helmet is the guy from the comms video. I've posted some links to some videos below showing this: :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx2_qZnAGGM&feature=PlayList&p=A65EA02D4CADC9E8&index=51 Skip to 8:25 for the marine video :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALMTjA98As0&feature=PlayList&p=A65EA02D4CADC9E8&index=52 Skip to 9:52 for the next marine video. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks and awesome, but the reason i requested a screenshot is because I have dial up, so youtube doesn't work well for me. I have a screen of of the guy in the comms video but it is hard to tell because of the lighting. funny I have replayed the level and I still cannot find any corpses wearing the full helmet. That Irks me. M10 101 01:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC)]] Inquiry Sorry to bother you with this, but at this time does each administer have a particular specialty or focus? If I have a general question, should I ask a particular administrator or does it not matter? (The current question I have is: What is the current wiki policy on coloration of text in articles?) Just wondering. Auguststorm1945 07:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Generally, the administrators tend not to be specialized; We tend to act in a bit more modular nature. So, feel free to ask whichever administrator you would like if you have any questions whatsoever. In response to your second query, the policy is that we generally do not like coloured text in articles unless it helps in some way with the presentation of the article. So, if you believe coloured text will help with whatever you are doing in your article, then you may use it. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. As to the colored text, I'm working on transcripts for Dead Space right now and am including the video and audio logs from Kendra and Hammond (interesting that we refer to the former by her first name and the latter by his last name, no?). Anyway, I have been looking for a moderately easy way to differentiate the Audio Log dialogue and Video Log dialogue, both from each other and from non-log communications. Once I have made appropriate progress and have a solid working model, I'll run it by you before posting. Auguststorm1945 22:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::We actually already have all the audio, video, and text logs transcribed, back when we were doing Project Logs. I know because I did approximately 75% of them... But, if you want to redo them as part of the transcripts, then feel free. Quite an ambitious project you have going on, I look forward to seeing it. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know you have them transcribed - for the most part, I copied them directly from their respective logs on this wiki (making linking them significantly easier). Also, on the color coding whatnot: :::::Video Log Video Log (Just checked it against the background and cyan is significantly better than teal for visibility.) :::::Audio Log ::::Will that work for the time being? Auguststorm1945 01:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Looks pretty good. Best of luck with the transcripts :) --Haegemonia(talk) 02:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm going to post what I have now. Admittedly, it's not nearly as well done as the update I had for Worlds Apart. However, we may as well see how it works. (I'm going to try a slight change in how I format the video logs and audio logs though, at a later time). Auguststorm1945 02:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry for the intrusion, but I am against the coloration of transcripts. This is because some users chose not to follow our current design and is using the old Monobook skin. So, just avoid them... unless it is really necessary.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, while I agree that it is almost always best not to use coloured text, I thought it would be alright given the unusual nature of his project combined with the obvious long length, both of which may be aided by the use of coloured text (thus helping highlight character dialogue). Though, once again, I do agree with you that we should try and avoid them, but I thought it may be alright in this case. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :As you so ask, you shall receive. Actually, I agree. I don't like how it looks, either. Reformatted...much more satisfactory (no coloration, less difficulty for me, and the logs are more clearly defined). Auguststorm1945 20:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad you think it works out; I agree that using monotones in these articles is almost always best, so this should hopefully be for the best. If you have any more questions, well, its just like the first lines of your above comment. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) A "Small" Number of Things... Various Questions, Details, Eccentricities, Idiosyncratic Oddities...: :1) Would you rather I do a series of sweeping changes or step-by-step changes? (update/edit the entire page, or section-by-section) :2) Should I include all Video/Audio Logs in my Dead Space Transcripts? (I.e. the ones that are not relevant to objectives, or from Kendra or Hammond.) :3) Considering that we have stubby pages like Vasquez, E.A. & Stanley, R., is alright if I create some short (but well sourced!) character pages? :4) Do you want me to concentrate on one specific project at a time? I realize that this produces faster immediate results but on occasion I become...tired...of working on some of them. :5) Should I Update/Edit page by page, as I work them (off site), or update them all at once? (Characters and Necromorphs right now.) :6) Speaking of edits; if a time came when I might inquire about being an administrator (NOT ASKING NOW.), will a low number of edits count against me? I'm curious because for all the work I did on the Chapter 1: Worlds Apart page, it ultimately counted for one edit. Again, just wondering. :7) I'm working on a template to make this question unnecessary, but is it alright if I source stuff...a lot? As in, everything sourced? I realize that may be a bit much, but I think it is possible. :8) Would a Forum post be preferable instead of asking an administrator such as yourself all of these questions? (If so, I'll copy, paste, and cut this from the page, UNODIR.) :9) Where would it be best to place all the miscellaneous information I've collected but am unsure of where to place? (Again, I may just use a forum post eventually, and let the users of this wiki pick it apart over time.) Sorry for all the questions, but I figured I may as well ask them already. Auguststorm1945 19:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll address your queries point by point: :1) It is preferred to do "sweeping pages" rather then piece by piece, as it makes it easier for people to dig through the history of pages. I have actually made a forum post called "Regarding Edits" discussing this. :2) Given it is your project, you can decide at your own volition; personally I think it would be a good idea, but once again, you do what you think is best :) :3) As long as the pages are well researched, feel free! :4) Do what you feel is best for you. We're not holding you to any deadlines (of course) so do whatever means you feel are best to complete projects. :5) Same as the above, whatever you feel works the best for you would be the best course of action. :6) No, it will not be counted against you. It depends more on the quality of your edits then the number. Also, the edit count is misleading; For example, despite having fewer edits then any of my (current) fellow administrators, I have the greatest volume of information added to the site of any single contributor. Don't worry about your edit count, it is virtually meaningless. :7) Unless it somehow prevents the conveyance of information, you can never have too many sources. :8) Given the nature of the questions, I believe it would probably be best to stick with directly contacting the admins; I and the other admins are always ready and willing to answer any questions you may have. :9) If it doesn't fit in any of the articles, I would imagine the forum or your talk page would be the best place for posting the information. Hope this helps, and keep up the good work! :D --Haegemonia(talk) 20:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Response: Assistance with Projects That sounds absolutely great. Actually, I can't do a full transcript of the movie as I do not own it at this time; I also do not have a copy of the comics (the distributor seems to be low of them). I can give you what I have for both (just dialogue, mostly, though). I've also found that the physical comics are different than the animated comics: when they made the animated version, they moved some dialogue and cut a significant number of pages of action and dialogue entirely. I really appreciate it. Auguststorm1945 04:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem, I am more than happy to help. I have both the movie and the physical comics, so no need to worry about the source material. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want me to send you what I have so far? And if so, how would you like me to send it? I have partials from various comics and a about 3/8's (going by YouTube counts though) of the film. I also full dialogue, or at least full animated comic dialogue of Issue Zero. Auguststorm1945 17:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No need, I've actually been working on the movie already; plus it probably is best if I do the whole transcripts for the comics and movie, lest we find the overall flow is incongruous due to differing styles. Thank you for the offer though :D --Haegemonia(talk) 17:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, a quick update: I've got about 55-60% of the transcript for the movie done (currently have written twenty-two pages of text) and hope to have it completed sometime in the next day or two. So yeah, everything is going well on my end. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Character Updates I find it funny that my instinct was "hey, I was going to do that" when I saw your Chip, Jackson, and D. White pages....and then I realized, "hey, moron (myself), that's just a little bit more you don't have to care about!" So, THANK YOU! Also, I'll go ahead and start updating the character pages with what I have....format-related stuff, among other things. Anyway, we'll see how it goes from here. Again, good job on the new pages. Auguststorm1945 20:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, always glad to help out the wiki and it's users. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Project sections updated (Characters and Formats). Now that they are up, I have to disappear for a bit to get somethings done. Could take forty minutes....or four hours....or more. Anyway, I am moving between the Ishimura, the necromorphs, and characters, though I am making slight progress on the transcript. Apologies if I am bothering you with all the chatter. Don't worry though, I have to bother Subtank about formats and templates and Halopedia-related stuff soon, too. (I mean that in the humorous sense, not the antagonistic.) Good luck on the transcripts and your other endeavors as well. Auguststorm1945 21:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Downfall Transcript Did you create the page and then delete it? I can't seem to access it. Is there a problem? Auguststorm1945 23:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Just a formatting issue. It's up now, though I still have to do a little tweaking. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::At some point, may I tweak as well? And good job! Auguststorm1945 23:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: If you want to add on to it, feel free; also, thanks :) --Haegemonia(talk) 23:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not to infringe upon your work, but may I change the format slightly? (if not, no problem) Again, good job on the transcript. It's already been very, very helpful. Auguststorm1945 22:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: My guess is that you want to change it to the style you've been using, as to elicit a more consistent style overall, right? In any case, feel absolutely free to; I did that transcript for the wiki, and as such, if you feel it would better serve the wiki if it was more similar to the style you've already been using, go for it. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Remove Category... Somehow, my user page is included in the category:Characters. I have no idea how this happened. I've been looking through my page history, but haven't found anything - my guess is that I'm using a template of some kind that automatically added the category to my page. I do not belong in the Character Category, and have no idea how to remove myself. Do you have any idea on how to do so (and if you can do it with out needing major renovations of my user page, go ahead and do so.) Auguststorm1945 22:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that's odd... I'll see what I can do on my end and get back to you. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I found the problem: Subtank recently made an edit to the character infobox template which made it so it would automatically add the category to any article it is used on. The reason other people with the infobox aren't having this issue is because they haven't edited their pages since the update, so their userpages still use the old format (however, if they do edit their page in the future they will also have the character category). ::Now, there are a few ways of dealing with this. One is to change the infobox back to the old format, but that may require reformatting some of the other articles using the infobox. Given this, I'm going to make a new template which looks the same as the character infobox, but is instead just for users and does not automatically add the character template, which I'll update your page with (if you want it changed back once again, the new template will look and function exactly the same as your current one as you just tell me and I'll reset it). --Haegemonia(talk) 23:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, there you go; the character category is gone :) --Haegemonia(talk) 23:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::My Thanks. Auguststorm1945 00:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry, didn't know that users actually use the infobox. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Can I use you? Hey, 'monia, long time, can I ask you for something? Now, after your couples counselling, I say the need to start a pychology program for some of your members, and I was wondering if I could USE YOUR NAME to bring more seriously ill members along for group help. I've got a Twix in it for you... I hope you consider, And God Speed my medication. That's all. Tazio1 02:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, feel free to use my name for whatever project your working on (unless it involves a assassination plot targeting Rachael Ray, as I'm already getting some heat about that). --Haegemonia(talk) 02:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Who said anything about an assassination, right, I didn't kill any one, not yet! Be quiet Artemis..., he'll report US! No, I want to get things straight! Okay, I killed him! I killed Harry Potters ending!!!! Muhhahahahhhahahahh! Ha! Geezz... Extraction Just noting this here, I finally got my hands on DSE and have gone through my OCD/Perfectionist ritual with it (in other words, getting 5 stars on all difficulties, getting all collectibles, etc.). Overall, I found it a good game, though I would have preferred more new environments (about 50% of the game is spent in areas Isaac goes through) as well as new logs (a vast number of logs were recycled from Dead Space). So, yeah, just wanted to put that out there. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Transcripts And Things Understood. Also, sorry I'm taking so long on the transcripts. I'll try to get enough done on what I have so that I'll feel comfortable making the edits. However, that should be "relatively" soon. I'm working on some other things off site.... Fun Fact: Total Number of Dead Space Wikipedia-Related Documents: Ninety-Four. Anyway, I should have some additional stuff for the Transcripts soon, as well as some other "updates". (If you really need to know what I'm working on, just ask.) Auguststorm1945 00:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, no worries, go at your own pace. You really are an excellent contributor to the wiki and I thank you for this. On my end, I'll try and get started with the Comics' transcripts soon, I just have to wait for a window of free time to open up. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) New Dead Space Website Hey, I just launched a new Dead Space website called "Dead Space Online." I was wondering if it would be possible to add it to the list of related sites. Deadspaceonline.com Thanks :Well, we actually prefer only to use official sites under the related sites, but I'll talk it over with some of the other admins. What I've actually been thinking is creating a "link" page for Dead Space websites, so sites such as yours are readily accessible. :I'll get back to you as soon as possible about this. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I spoke with MasterM, and he thinks we should wait a while before adding you in; this is no reflection on you or your site, we would just like to wait a while and see how your site develops. Anyway, I'm sorry we couldn't accommodate you right now and hope you understand our position. We wish you the best of luck with your site and look forward to hearing from you again. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine. I noticed that there wasn't a definitive unofficial website for Dead Space (outside of this wikia) and the official site doesn't offer much information outside of facebook and twitter updates so I decided to put one up. It's difficult to get a new site off the ground so I'm trying to get any help I can. Thank you for the consideration and let me know if you change your mind. XX89 22:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Biological information Howdy. I noticed that the "Biological information" box of each Necromorph were not uniform in their descriptions and formatting (some were detailed whilst others were sparse, some had bullet points, others did not), not to mention the fact that several Necromorphs do not have this info box. I figured I'd try to remedy that. I've also added additional information to these boxes, though I'm not sure if these additions are welcome or not -- see Slasher and Brute for examples. Could you let me know if it's okay before I proceed to edit any furthur Necromorph articles? Don't want to step on any toes. :) Deadlights 10:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Those edits look fine, feel free to continue :) --Haegemonia(talk) 13:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Canon, Security, and Other Random Materials First off, sorry about being combative; I know I have a biased dislike of the article P.C.S.I. SEC in general. In regards to Canon degrees, I take it that: Dead Space>Dead Space: Extraction>Comics>Movie>NKS is the preferred order? And do the Extraction Comics go on the same level as DS:E or the main comics? This really does matter because I'm working on a lot of different things and what level of canon is superior or subordinate is extremely important. Additionally, if certain information is not found on one level, but is available on significantly lower levels, should I assume canon or questionable on said information? And I will go ahead and forum-post or at least blog-post my list of questions and other materials. (don't want to laundry list you.) Sorry for being moderately irrational today. Auguststorm1945 01:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, don't worry about it, I'm always glad to help. First off, as for the canonicity flow, we do indeed place the DSE comics behind the DS comics. As for your second question, if you find something on the lower levels of the flow and nothing higher then it excludes the possibility of it occurring/directly conflicts with it, it is considered canon. :Anyway, if you have any more questions, always feel free to ask me, I absolutely do not mind answering them. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Because a number of issues I have could be taken as pedantic and petty, I need to confirm that the ascending/descending order of Canon is correct: #Dead Space: All content is canon. #Dead Space: Extraction: Any content not conflicting with content from Dead Space is considered canon. #Dead Space (Comics): Again, all information that does not conflict with Dead Space or Dead Space: Extraction is considered canon. #Dead Space: Extraction (Comics): All information not conflicting with any preceding content is considered canon. #Dead Space: Downfall: All information not conflicting with any preceding content is considered canon. #No Known Survivors: All information not conflicting with any preceding content is considered canon. If I have something wrong, I want to know that before I make a blog post, general modification, forum, etc. Auguststorm1945 02:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::You have it spot-on, that's exactly how it works. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was afraid of that. I am going to wait to make a blog post until I have at least been thoroughly diverted/distracted/calmed just in case I am really being petty or pedantic. Thank you for the confirmation, though. Ironically, having a set order of canon makes things more difficult, but also significantly easier. Auguststorm1945 03:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, here's hoping I the degree by which it makes things easier outweighs that by which it complicates matters :) :::::Also, as a final note, I actually have a little piece of trivia I thought you might like; it has to do with the death toll for Extraction. You see, on one of my previous play-throughs I added up the number of kills you make in the game (sans the kills from infinitely respawning enemy sections, such as hacking the elevator in Level 2, and deaths incurred by Sam Caldwell the exact number is uncertain, what with Sam being an unreliable frame of reference due to his insanity). I also should note that this is the maximum number you can get in the game through the choosing of different paths: *387 Enemies Total (Not counting swarmers from pregnants) *122 On Aegis VII *265 On Ishimura *650 Enemies Total (Counting all the swarmers from all pregnants of them burst) *25 of the enemies are crazed humans *224 are Slashers (I don't have totals for the other varieties of enemies) *Nathan kills 230 enemies *Karen kills 57 enemies *Gabe kills 100 enemies :::::Anyway, I compiled this list to get an idea of how many Isaac kills compared to these fellows and, while I don't have Isaac's exact number, I know its a hell of a lot higher then these guys. And that's not even counting the thousands of necromorphs that would have died when Isaac returned the Marker and killed the Hive mind... --Haegemonia(talk) 03:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You have no idea how much time you just saved me. As in tens of hours. If you want to do the incredibly boring/stupid/interesting additional thing I've been putting off...this isn't a request, just a "here's something I'm working/going to work on" thing: # of various weapon ammo packs (as in, how many for each weapon on each level), which weapons (and how many of aforementioned weapons) are encountered on each level, what each weapon upgrade affects which weapon or changes what exactly (etc., etc....). Nightmare of a time to do. Sorry I was irritable the other day. I have a hearty dislike for a good number of our article (mostly because they are so much work to improve/change) even though I realize such dislike is silly. Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and start working on the P.C.S.I. Sec page (I went ahead and made what changes I had on the Necromorph articles, such as they were). Hope you got some sleep; thanks for your help, your time, and of course, your contributions. Auguststorm1945 20:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Glad to have been of assistance. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Writing As to your offer, I'm going to have to say yes. I've read your earlier works and it to me is pretty funny. Certainly with you manning the story of the comic it could certainly save me some time as I'll be busy for the next month or so drawing out each strip and it'll take me at least a week to learn this new software. What I was aiming for was complete parody of dead space. It starts off with the dead space wikia staff(thats us!) heading toward the Ishimura, not realizing the dangers inside. As we progress we meet survivors(dead space registered users) as we progress thru the ship trying to escape. I have been pondering Nightmare's appearance. Given his avatar reminds me of a space pirate I have him as such landing on the Ishimura trying to hijack it, he too not realizing the dangers inside. I'll appreciate any feedback as I hope to hear what you have in mind.--MasterM 02:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, that sounds good. I'll write begin writing out a rough draft tomorrow and send it out to you as soon as possible. First off, I just need to know how text-heavy of a comic you would feel comfortable with as well as how long a comic, so I can gauge my writing accordingly. I'm really looking forward to watching this puppy develop :D --Haegemonia(talk) 02:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by text heavy? I certainly don't want it too overpacked with text as I intend to have each scene more visually explained than verbally. It'll be mostly manga based with a western style touch, I like to call this style "Weestern."--MasterM 02:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, now, how long are you planning on it being? If you don't really know, no problem, I'll just write a draft and cut/add as needed. Also, I suggest we communicate via e-mail so the talk page doesn't become overwhelmed. My e-mail address is bnatisfon@yahoo.com. We can continue from there once you've e-mailed me. :... :Heh, "Weestern"... :) --Haegemonia(talk) 03:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) How long matters on how long you make it to be. I really necessarily don't care how long it turns out to be so long as it's long enough to contain the basic plot details I told you before. Oh also, a great example of "weestern" art would be Kia Asimiya's "Batman: child of dreams, though it's regarded as manga. I'll start emailing if I have any questions or replies. I use the email: Kublaykahn@gmail.com :That works out then; I'm going to turn in for the night, I need some sleep. Anyway, looking forward to working together, should be a blast. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know dude me, Tazio1 and several others got your back if you need help writing. Gorvar 21:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as of right now, I am okay in terms of writing, but if I need any help I'll be sure to let you know. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Just a suggestion: Change the enemy from Necromorphs to Rabbids. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) on your joint comic effort as to your comment: Your so kind, i can only hope im not the first to die. Also, my Email currents are uncertain at best, so i may have to send my info to you this way. Also, that Adriano Tomas Portugal, he stole a piece from one of my fellows on DevArt. dont know if it was intentional but could you or MasterM see whats up with it? Metaron Isard 17:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, I'm always willing to work with the community on these things. I've also checked up on the Adriano matter, and it does seem that someone else made it. I've alerted MasterM about this. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks, by the way any indication you got on what your planning for the storyline? Metaron Isard 18:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm trying to keep it a secret, but I can tell you that it's basically a parody of Dead Space, which intersects at certain points with Isaac's journey. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Course, it wouldnt be any fun if people knew what was going to happen before it did. Especially with your "unique" style. But that sounds cool. Are you really going to wait untill the summer to release this, or was that just effect wording? Metaron Isard 19:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I should be able to get the script done long before summer, but then MasterM will have to draw everything. So, I imagine it will take quite some time... --Haegemonia(talk) 19:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) oh, are you planning to release the whole thing at once, or in chapters or sections that you continually update? :Not sure yet, I'm still going over things with MasterM right now. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) If there is ever anything i can do to be of assistance just tell me. Collaborative Insanity And Incarnadine Images Without intending to challenge or upend your general imperturbability, I would know your opinion on suggestions, comments, thoughts, or other indiscriminate or haphazard wanderings in regards to your conjoined artistic and intriguing endeavor, and if you wish to have some form of confabulation on the matter. Auguststorm1945 22:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, do not feel at all impeded in vocalizing or otherwise giving cohesion to your thoughts, as I am quite willing to partake in the font of others' wisdom. Also, you have the most splendorous diction my good fellow, which makes it a pleasure to peruse your writings time and time again. :... :God, I do love talking like a British Gentleman from the 1800s. ;D --Haegemonia(talk) 22:49, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Pulse Rounds I appear to have screwed something up; I try to include and it gave me a cite error. I'm not sure of exactly what happened, but I don't want to keep trying to edit this thing without any idea of what is wrong. If you have any idea what's wrong, or can fix, I would appreciate it. :It looks like there was a space between the "references" and the "/". I've changed it to for you. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh, that's odd, now I'm getting the same problem. Lemme see what I can do... --Haegemonia(talk) 17:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I've figured out the problem. The tag cannot be used until you have placed a citation in the article itself. Once you have done so, you can use the references tag. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Characters Change Also Entitled: Oh Happy Day Well, I found something that will sort out some stuff on the for Category Characters. I'm going to apply it for now. If the wiki community/administration team doesn't like it, I'll change it back. Just being informative (and getting this particular organization style has been annoying me for some time.) Auguststorm1945 23:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, what I did was use so that Characters are sorted into their respective sections by their last names as opposed to their firsts - therefore, when two characters have a common name, they appear together. Auguststorm1945 00:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, looks good. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) New Character Page I'm working on a NEW CHARACTER PAGE. Now I realize that may sound like a pompous, "oh look at me, I have a new page to create" sort of intent; I am glad to say that it is nothing of the sort. Instead of a new character page, it's more of a new character list. And it has been one helluva headache that I strangely have enjoyed working on. Essentially, it is a list of every character in Dead Space - both Major and minorAnd Extremely Minor!. That said, all characters that already have pages are linked. This is mostly a name and a blurb with sources. My intent is for it to be both a character list (so we finally have somewhere to put all those characters too minor to have their own page or have yet to obtain aforementioned independent page status) and provide sources for where they appear. I'm still working some...kinks...out of it, mostly referencing errors, as well as making additional blurbs for certain characters. I intend to link it from the Category:Characters page (don't worry, I've already checked that Characters is neither taken nor a redirect.). If you have any questions, concerns(Including, but not limited to, OMG, What Are You Doing?!, Are You Crazy?!, and WHAT?!.), or even commentary, I would appreciate any and all input you have. Auguststorm1945 19:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, shall I use EXAMPLE: "_. Pendleton" for characters with no known first name? Just a random idea. Auguststorm1945 19:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) And yet another thing''No, I am not YA2''.: right now, I'm only citing that characters appear in the comics in general, though I intend to cite exactly which comics they appear in when I have actual source text/actual source with me at a later date. Should I wait to put it up until then/cite them to the best of my knowledge? Auguststorm1945 19:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) And Your page now needs a Top Link here. Auguststorm1945 19:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting idea... Let's see how it plays out; though, from what you have described, it sounds as if it will simplify searching for sources on characters and the like a great deal. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Pardon the additional brag, but this page already has more sources than any other article on this wikiIncluding the character list on my user page.. ALSO - I'm going to simply apply Dead Space to all characters who are sourced there, same thing for Extraction, the Comics, etc. I hope to have it available and or posted by tonight. Auguststorm1945 19:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Speaking Of Extraction... Would you perchance have access to the Audio, Text, and Video Logs from Dead Space: Extraction? I do not have access to them at this time, and was wondering if you were able to access them (without having to play the whole game over again). I know several of them are copies from Dead Space, but others, I know, are not, and would be extremely helpful for certain things. Just an inquiry, though. Auguststorm1945 20:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Characters IT IS UP. I cannot describe how good it feels just to have it up. I added a Guidelines Section to the Page and a Referencing Method to the Talk Page. So....What do you think? Auguststorm1945 03:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Fantastic job! This looks great, and will really assist in managing all the character profiles, amazing work! --Haegemonia(talk) 04:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) How I want to die! Hey Haeg, Hope I'm not intruding, and if you can't do it or not, it dosen't phase me, but do you think, in the comic, I could die like this? Imagine the group has just seen me, standing under an air vent, and I have a little monologue or something, what ever you have for the incounter, but then, a drag tenticle burst's out of the air vent, grabbs my head, crushes it, and then drags my twitching body up. Hope you like the idea, and I'd love to see it happen, but if not, I understand. See ya, and keep on dismembering! Questionable Considerations FOREWORD: This is going to sound strange. I imagine you are familiar with my style of editing, putting up something of a "product" or large-scale page; I've been working on-and-off on a number of pages that are quite....daunting. Do you think it wise to simply post what I have (very incomplete, but a definite skeleton in place) or wait till I have more written out? I ask because this project of sorts has been in progress since early December (around when I started working on the Characters Page), and I simply haven't made as much progress as I would like (it doesn't help that every time I work on it, I feel a sense of general despair at the undertaking, though that does sound far too dramatic for my tastes). What say you, Sir Haegemonia? Auguststorm1945 21:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Whatever is easiest for you is fine; granted, it's best if you don't post little tiny bits at a time, as it makes it hard to examine the page's history, but you can do it piecemeal no problem. :Now, if you excuse me, I must go to the land of Cytokenia, where storms have rolled across the land as the dreaded Lord Virii marches upon us with his horde of associated bacteria, armoured in pseudopeptidoglycan, against which my Knights of the Lysozome are quite ineffective. :... :I think my flu has made me a bit delirious... Oh crap, need to vomit. SQUIRE, BRING THE BUCKET. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Working on making some of them "presentable" (though at this time, "presentable" might be far too complimentary.). I hate to just drop them on the wiki as they are (Section Titles and a sentence or two altogether), but there is a chance that the community will have plenty of useful things to say or fill in. I'm aiming for tonight as a possibility, as well as some additional edits to another article. I find it surprising that I actually despise the article at this time, mostly because it should be better than most articles - and it fails so very, very badly. In trying to "modify" it, I keep delaying the other pages. Shall I just go ahead with it? I know this is very vague, sorry. Auguststorm1945 00:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry for the delay, was incapacitated most of the day. Anyway, feel free to post what you have already. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Doing So. Auguststorm1945 01:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Here We Go 5...4...3...2...1...Auguststorm1945 02:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And There You Go. Long past due, but there it is. What do you think? Auguststorm1945 02:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :The basic framework looks pretty good; looking forward to seeing how it develops. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Apologies for the overly dramatic style - I was feeling a tad enthused at the time. And I concur, it will be interesting to what how it develops. (And, though I seem to be lacking the "right-feeling" phrase, thank you for the congratulations.) Auguststorm1945 22:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) level 3 suit hey why do you think the level 3 suit is so popular? every time you see a pic of issac or something related, its a level 3 suit! like the picture on the top left, or on the xbox live marketplace, you buy a level 3 suit and helmet. id ont know about anybody else but it just seems that every time that i see something of isaac (not during some form of gameplay) its a lvl 3 :Well, I would imagine it is because it strikes the best balance in regards to "looking cool" while also still showing that Isaac is vulnerable. Also, please remember to sign your posts, thanks. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: level 3 suit ok i guess so, but i thought it might have something to do with because you have a level 3 for a very long time or somethin, but yea it does look pretty cool. maybe also because most of the extra suits, like the scorpion suit, are level 3 oh and you know when you beat the game and it gives you all that cool stuff like 100,000 credits and 10 power nodes? what if you play on that same file and beat the game again, do you get more of that, not including military suit??? and i think the engineer suit looks better than the military suit. well if you could let me know about my question above that be pretty cool, thanks 17:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Conman1895 :Yes, for each new round you play from a preexisting save you begin with another 100,000 credits and 10 power nodes. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:10, March 18, 2010 (UTC) background suggestion hey haegemonia, i have a suggestion for the website background, you dont have have to use it but its a pretty cool pic, the reason i know this pic exists is because i got rick rolled, (you may have to copy, paste this) : http://media.skateboard.com.au/forum/images/dead-space-2.jpg Conman1895 18:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Conman1895 :It is a nice picture, though I am afraid the size is too small to be used as a background; resizing it will completely skew the resolution. On the same note, we generally don't change the background unless there is some big community clamour for it, so it is somewhat of a moot point. Regardless, thank you for your offer, its always nice when people become involved with the wiki. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) chapters hey do you want descripions and trivia added to the chapters for the first Dead Space? i can do it if ya need it Conman1895 02:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC)Conman1895 :If you want to do it, feel free, that's the whole point of this wiki after all ;) --Haegemonia(talk) 02:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:chapters ok i can do most of the trivia and some of descriptions, but i cant do transcripts. im gonna need help with with descriptions and someone to do transcripts. Conman1895 stop getting rid of my writing!!